


A Little Closer

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was my fault. I thought you were just a harmless little animal, you know? I thought you were like a little hamster." Karma grinned while Nagisa pouted.</p>
<p>"A hamster...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I had to vent out stuff due to frustration so I made this. I hope you guys like it~

There was a collective silence as the students and teachers watched their most skilled assassin pin down their most skilled hand-to-hand combatant with a blue paint-dipped rubber knife against his chest.

Karma sighed while he held Nagisa's shocked blue gaze. The tall redhead smirked and wrapped a hand around the shorter teen's wrist that held the knife.

"Congratulations, Nagisa-kun. You won."

"K-Karma-kun... I... I did it..."

Nagisa, though still dazed, stepped back and helped Karma stand up. The taller teen now had a blue smear on his chest, marking the blue faction's victory.

"Nagisa won..."

"He beat Karma..."

"The Blue Team won..."

"We won!"

All at once, their classmates cheered and celebrated. Even their professors were ecstatic and of course, Okuda and Takebayashi immediately informed their classmates about their plan on how they were going to save both Koro-sensei and the world.

The red and blue combi stood behind and watched their classmates, though it was Karma watching and Nagisa staring at his hands, still in disbelief that he won against Karma.

"What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?"

"I-"

"Nagisa, let's return to the classroom!" Kayano called out. Isogai looked at both Karma and Nagisa then smiled at them. He knew those two had things to talk about.

"We'll be going ahead. Take your time, okay?" The class rep led the greenhead towards the rest of their classmates and professors who were already walking back to the old school building.

"You know, I've always admired you." Nagisa blurted out, completely catching both himself and Karma off-guard. The bluenette flushed when the redhead looked at him.

"I... umm... Since we were first years... I've always admired you and watched you from afar. You're smart, strong, wild... You've always done what you wanted, you're not scared of anything and you're capable of almost everything. I thought how nice it must be if I could be like you, if I could just have at least an ounce of your confidence.

And then, you approached me while I was reading the magazine that featured Sonic Ninja. That was the first time you talked me. It made me happy, you know? I was elated that you actually noticed me, someone who didn't stand out. And then after we watched the movie, we started hanging out and I realized that I like you. You may be a prankster and a troublemaker but you also had a kind side and I liked you a whole lot. I was simple and normal so I didn't say anything.

Then I noticed that with your strength and wits, you were really on a different stage from me. I couldn't help you whenever you fought, couldn't be as cool as you nor could I match you when it comes to studying. Your stage was something I could never stand atop of. I thought you got bored of being around someone as simple as me that's why you stopped hanging out with me... I accepted that... but at the same time... I... wished we could hang out again... that we could be friends again... but then by the time you got suspended, we became estranged classmates... I couldn't do anything..." Nagisa's voice trembled then he trailed off and he let out a shaky sigh.

Karma never thought that the shorter teen felt that way. So the short friendship they had two years ago also meant something for him. The redhead lifted his hands and cupped Nagisa's cheeks to establish eye contact with him. The other teen's soft blue orbs were almost glassy because of the tears and that was unacceptable for Karma. He'd be straightening things up with Nagisa.

"That was my fault. I thought you were just a harmless little animal, you know? I thought you were like a little hamster." Karma grinned while Nagisa pouted.

"A hamster...?"

"Yeah. You're cute and small, pretty harmless and you were the first person I could actually drop my guard around to. Back then, there was a part of you that I was wary of. You were so honest yet I knew you had something deadly. Now that I thought about it, it was probably your bloodlust but back then, I didn't know how to deal with it so I distanced myself around you.

Of course, I also enjoyed the time we spent together. All those movies we watched, the times we ate out together, the times we went to arcade and the times we bought figurines... all of those meant a lot for me too. That's why I'm sorry for keeping you at a distance."

Nagisa sniffled, smiled then nodded.

"Apology accepted. Can we be friends again? For real and for long this time?" The bluenette asked hopefully, earning himself a hum from the taller teen.

"Hmm... nope."

The bluenette flinched and gasped.

"Eh...?"

"I want something more." Karma grinned, causing Nagisa to blush when he caught the meaning of the words.

"W-Wha-"

"Let's go on a date on Saturday."

"D-Da-Date!?"

"Yeah. You said you like me and I like you a whole bunch too so we're going to do a lot of things together from now on."

Nagisa gasped then reached up to wrap his arms around Karma's neck and hugged him tight while grinning. The taller teen wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist and chuckled.

"I'd love that, Karma-kun."

Everything's mostly right again. The world's gonna be safe, Koro-sensei will be saved and they were together. Finally.


End file.
